


Борьба с вредителями

by Elga



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Майка проблемы с тараканами, а проблема Харви — это Майк.<br/>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/345769">«Pest Control»</a>, автор: Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Борьба с вредителями

— Только на время, — в сотый раз повторяет Харви, открывая дверь.

— Не беспокойся, — заявляет Майк. Он и сам не в восторге от открывающихся перспектив. — Я съеду, как только квартиру закончат обрабатывать. 

Харви кривится. 

— Но все равно — тараканы? Разве мы платим недостаточно, чтобы снять приличное жилье?

— С моим жильем все в порядке, — огрызается Майк, и Харви бросает на него снисходительный взгляд. — Кроме, эээ, тараканов. Я сплю на диване, да?

— Конечно, нет, — отвечает Харви. Майк удивленно вскидывает глаза и со всей серьезностью, на которую способен, спрашивает:

— Харви, я знаю, что мы много времени проводим вместе и стали близкими друзьями, но не кажется ли тебе, что спать в одной кровати нам еще как-то рановато?

— Очень смешно, — все тем же холодным тоном отзывается Харви. — Я не собираюсь с тобой спать. Вообще-то, даже займись мы сексом, я бы вышвырнул тебя из постели, как только бы все закончилось.

— Ты настолько бесчувственный, что я иногда сомневаюсь, есть ли у тебя сердце.

— У меня есть гостевая комната, — сообщает Харви и указывает направление пальцем.— В конце коридора.

Гостевая комната при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается едва ли не больше всей квартиры Майка.

— Ух ты, — восклицает тот, — я передумал. Можно к тебе переехать?

— Нет, — кричит Харви из гостиной, — и вымой руки перед обедом.

**Конец**


End file.
